Lorelai Elizabeth Gilmore: Future Plan
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Lizzy tells Lukie about her future plan.


Chances are if you're reading this, you're a fan of the original one-shot Lorelai Elizabeth Gilmore, or, you just thought the summary was interesting, who can blame you, I right awesome summaries *grins cockily* (not really). For fans of the original one-shot, You guys are awesome, encouraging me to continue, but I didn't really see it in the Chapter story light. So, I came up with the idea to write random fics through the life of Rory and Jess' daughter, some going to the age of 25, some to the age of 5, so it switches around as random as Rory and Lorelai talk.

This story involves a 6 year old Lizzy (Lorelai Elizabeth Gilmore), telling Luke about her future. Enjoy!

* * *

Lizzy smiled up at Luke who was behind the counter, putting money in the register. Her small six year old legs, swinging from the stool.

"Lukie?"

He looked up at the bright blue-eyed, brunette girl sitting in front of him. He mentally glared at Lorelai, who wasn't in the room, for telling her to call him that at the age of one. He had a feeling it would stick.

"Yeah, Lizzy?"

"I can't wait to grow up," she said.

She did a twirl on the stool when the diner door opened. Her brown curls flowing with her. Loerlai was supposed to be picking her up to see some movie, a remake of a Dr. Seuss story. She twirled back around to him when she saw it wasn't her.

"Oh really, now," Luke commented.

She nodded vigorously. He just stared at her in her purple polo shirt, jeans, and flip flops. He chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because," she began,"my plan goes into affect."

"Your plan? What plan?" he asked.

"My future plan!"

Luke slightly tilted his head to the side and looked her in the eyes. He closed the register and put his elbows on the counter, resting his head in his palms. She copied his pose, directly in front of him.

"Do tell," he said.

"Well," she started, drawing it out,"It all goes into motion when I'm 25. I mean, sure, I'll probably date way sooner than that, though, to have fun while I'm young, so I figure 25 is a good age."

Luke made another face, confusion with a frown. His right eyebrow rose, but she decided to continue.

"When I'm 25, I'm going to go to a bookstore. I'm thinking the bookstore will either be here, or in Hartford, but I'm 80 percent sure it's here, though."

Luke still maintained his expression.

"Why are you going to a bookstore?" he asked.

"That's not important, Lukie!" she exclaimed dramatically.

He made a sound that was a cross between a chuckle and a scoff.

"Okay, well what's gonna happen at this bookstore?"

"Well," she continued,"I'm going to buy a book, and bump into an extremely good looking guy at the check-out-"

"What book is he buying?"

"Lukie!"

"Sorry, continue," apologized Luke.

"Well, he's gonna flirt with me, and I'm gonna think it's cute and then we'll exchange names and numbers. He'll call me and we'll go out three days later."

Luke frowned. He didn't even think she knew what flirting was.

"Why three days later?" he questioned.

She sighed, "Because, i don't wanna look desperate, plus, there's a three day rule."

"A three day- nevermind, finish explaining your plan."

"Okay, well, long story short, we go out, talk about books, movies, and other interest we share in common. After a month, about eight dates, three lunches, and a brunch later, we officially date. We'll move in together ten months later, he proposes on Valentines Day-"

"A romantic at heart," Luke mumbled, not letting his shock show.

"Exactly, so we marry June 24th, Honeymoon in Sicily, Italy, have six kids, two dogs, a turtle named BoBo and a big SUV because vans are so ugly."

Luke blinked a couple of times, watching the smiling little girl in front of him. Only a Lorelai.

He decided to play along.

"What jobs will you have?"

"I'll be a writer, and he'll be a video game designer."

"Hmm... What are the names of your six kids?"

"Michael, Jeff, Luke..."

Luke was taken back a bit, but let her continue.

"Tony, and the twins Lorelai and Lorelai. I thought we should keep the Lorelai thing, you know?"

Luke took a deep breath and exhaled. Just then Lorelai walked in.

"Hey, Lizzy. Luke."

She kissed Luke, then looked down at Lizzy.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Lizzy said cheerfully.

"See you later, babe," she then noticed his facial expression, "What's up with you."

Luke opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"I told him about my future plan," Lizzy said.

"Really?" Lorelai mused.

She bent down to her level.

"Uh huh, you wanna hear it?"

"Chyeah!"

They said goodbye to Luke and walked out the diner, Lorelai listening to Lizzy. As the door closed, he could tell they were on the part about exchanging numbers. He got up to go take an order, one thought running through his mind.

"Only Lorelai Gilmore..."

* * *

Yay! Story complete! Just one of the many one-shots I've written in my time without the Internet. Hopefully that will change next month and I'll get a laptop. Well, other stories to type, college classes to choose, ugh! (The classes, not the stories) Hope you enjoyed, and check out my other story that started this story, Lorelai Elizabeth Gilmore. See, click on my screen name that's above the story up there, after you review, and it will send you straight to my page, I would advise against reading the chapter stories for now, but one-shot are awesome. You can also message me about my ugly baby picture. I was a hairy child, and I'm a girl! Yay...


End file.
